


Two Hearts With Accurate Devotions

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a hot high school teacher, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Clarke has a complicated relationship with her mother, F/M, Its what happened in the 100 in a modern setting, Modern Setting, and legal issues, but she doesnt hate her, from enemys to friends to lovers, like its about the show and how it could happened in a Modern Setting, little Linctavia, we got blind dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one fic in which Clarke and Bellamy go on a blind date and they piss each other off, but can't stop running into each other.<br/>OR</p><p>That one fic in which Clarke is a college senior thinking about changing her major from pre-med to whatever she loves to do and Bellamy is a hot high school teacher whose past caught up with him.</p><p>                                                                                  OR</p><p>That one fic that follows the timeline and plotline of the 100 in a Modern Setting.<br/>The first chapter complies with the first episode and so on.<br/>Because thats a Bellarke Fic I chose that some events ( the relationships with Finn, Lexa and the fling with Niylah, Well's death and some further) already happened in the past.<br/>Its mostly the Bellarke development which applies to the original timeline and plot.<br/>Up to now I wrote about 6k words so check out for updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "In for the Kill" - Billie Marten  
> Betareader/editor is the amazing MISSYRIVER

Clarke tilted her head slightly as she smoothed out her green sundress, scrutinizing her appearance in the mirror. She took a deep breath as she felt the nervous tension building in her stomach... which was ridiculous.  
Clarke has been on several dates before but this was the first one after the months long hiatus - and it was a blind date. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and tried to smile, pulling off more of a queasy sneer.  
Clarke seemed to find and fall in love easy, but she sucked at keeping it.

Her previous relationships consisted of two serious one with Finn and then Lexa. Also a short fling with Niylah. All shattered to glasses in the end. Leaving broken hearts, bitter feelings and no contact between them anymore - and mostly it was her fault, at least she that's what she believed.  
Okay Finn, he was different since he was an ass and he cheated on his long time girlfriend Raven with her.  
Clarke was still sour about being the _other woman _but at least she got Raven out the whole mess which is still causing problems in her life. When she was with Lexa, Finn backed off but after the break-up (caused by trust issues, demanding jobs and responsibilities) he started calling her again.  
Which was part of the reason she gave in and let Octavia set her up with the mysterious stranger she was about to meet at _Alpha Station _\- one of the fanciest restaurants in town.____

_______Besides his restaurant choice, he seemed to be the perfect guy: tall, handsome and intelligent._  
He was twenty-six, four years older than her. He taught history and PE at the high school and occasionally helped out in his best friend's bar.  
Octavia described him as loyal, and _overprotective _( with a minor grimace on her face). Clarke didn't mind, she was confident,strong, and a independent woman. Some might think she was overcompensating, but she was not.  
She wanted to find a relationship built on trust something that grew into love.__

______Wasn't that the foundation of every great love story?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy dropped his gaze down to the menu, forcing himself to look away. It was the only way he was able to stop from staring at the blonde who just entered the restaurant - and he prayed that she was his blind date._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Ugh, blind dates. ___  
Bellamy still didn't know why he let Octavia talk him into this. She had been nagging him about this girl for months.  
She was Octavia's age which felt weird since she was only four years older than some his female students that crushed on him.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Bellamy watch the beautiful blonde coming closer to his table and a weight fell off his chest as he looked up - and his mouth went dry.  
In front of him was not standing a girl, no, she was a _woman _.__

___________________One hell of a woman._  
She was wearing a green dress which displayed the amazing cleavage of hers through the semi-transparent fabric covering the sweetheart neckline  
He jumped to his feet to pull the chair out for her, ready to spend the evening, the night and hopefully the next morning with her.  
Until... they talked. 

Bellamy had chosen the restaurant, which he could barely afford, to impress his date but it didn't work out the way he expected.  
Most of the dishes he wasn't sure what they were or how to pronounce them. While Clarke seemed to speak French and _Privileged _fluently.__  
After displaying her language skills, tension filled the atmosphere and never left.  
Their conversation was painful, more forced than anything else, and they were talking about their jobs and studies as the Princess- his new nickname for her- said: “Yeah, but I'm thinking about changing my major."  
That was the last straw, and Bellamy blinked incredulously at her before saying: "Pre-med isn't much like Grey's Anatomy, hm?"  
Clarke's mouth fell open and furled her brows angrily, shrugging at his remark before retorting: "And I guess teaching at a high school isn't much of a musical, is it?"  
Afterwards the air between the two of them was cold and they ate, his steak was almost raw but apparently, rich people liked it that way, in silence. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know it took me like forever but I was busy ( what a lameass excuse) But I'm coming back with two chapters :p

"Worst date ever!" Clarke yelled, as she entered the apartment she shared with Octavia, flopping on the couch and burying her face into a pillow.

"You are so dramatic", Octavia said and Clarke heard by the exasperation in her voice that she was rolling her eyes.

"No", she darted her look to the dark-haired girl frowning at her, "he was rude, arrogant and just a textbook asshole."

"Why? What happened?"

"First, he was sweet, even pulled out my chair. After the waiter took our order he just got more abrupt and well, just fucking rude. He even indicated that I was changing my major from pre-med because I've watched too many episodes of Grey's Anatomy and it didn't live up to my expectations "

“You do watch _every _episode of Grey's Anatomy...”, Octavia chuckled lightly before she choked it off, feeling Clarke's deadly gaze and sighed, "yeah, my brother can be a dick sometimes, but he is actually sweet and caring.”__

__She shrugged, facing the TV and therefore avoided Clarke's reproachful look._ _

__"You are kidding, right?" Clarke sat up, fiddling with the remote to turn off the TV, "please tell me, he wasn't really _your brother _."___ _

____"Didn't you exchange last names?" Octavia asked innocently._ _ _ _

____Clarke's eyes widened in disbelief: "It was a blind date. Set up by you. With your fucking asshole-y brother?"_ _ _ _

____Octavia grinned apologetically at Clarke: "I thought it would have worked out."_ _ _ _

____"And why the hell you would you think that?"_ _ _ _

____"I can't explain it but I was sure you would just fit together...some sort of head-and-the-heart completed puzzle, you know?"_ _ _ _

____Clarke was stoney silent, pressing her lips into a thin line._ _ _ _

____"My bad", Octavia faked a yawn, quickly rising from the couch and stuttering, "I'm...like...ehm...super tired. I'm going to bed."_ _ _ _

____Before Clarke could answer the door slammed and Octavia was gone, leaving Clarke shaking her head incredulously._ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bellamy moaned in annoyance and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Putting his phone on the bar and ignoring another of Octavia's numerous calls and text messages._ _ _ _

____It was her fault, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be mad at her… probably not much longer._ _ _ _

____"Miller", he buried his face in his hands, running them through his hair, "give me another one."_ _ _ _

____Miller grinned as he refilled his glass. Bellamy caught his cocky grin. Yeah, it was easy for Miller - Mister Happy In A Relationship Since College, he thought and just as Bellamy was about to take a sip, a hand reached for the glass and finished it in one gulp._ _ _ _

____"Well hello to you too", he grumbled but then pulled Raven into a bear hug._ _ _ _

____God, he didn't realize how much he had missed his best friend, until he saw the smile on her face he knew her time away was exactly what she needed._ _ _ _

____After her accident last year she had lost her spirit and had become closed off to all her friends. Because she was stubborn and equally scared, it took her a while to agree to do the surgery._ _ _ _

____Eventually she did it and went to Europe for several months for physiotherapy and now she was back with a new leg brace and crutches under her arms. A bright smile on her lips and a roughish  twinkle in her eyes._ _ _ _

____"Hey Miller", Bellamy called for him to come over so that he order a round of drinks for him and Raven._ _ _ _

____"Again?", Miller whined, "don't you think you had enough for tonight?" before he spotted Raven and his face lit up, pulling her into an awkward hug over the bar._ _ _ _

____"There is not enough booze in the entire world that could make me forget about tonight", Bellamy muttered, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____"What was that?" Raven asked – damn, this girl's perspiration._ _ _ _

____"Bellamy went on his first _blind date _", Miller explained, eyebrow wiggling and Raven raised hers in surprise, taking the drink from Miller with a thankful smile.___ _ _ _

______"And my last one”, Bellamy stated dryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why? What happened? How did you fuck up?" Raven grinned amused over the rim of her drink._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Octavia told me about this cool, artsy chick which turned out to be a spoiled rich kid who was almost finished with her pre-med program but got bored and dropped out. Oh, I don't want to know how much this little mood swing would cost her parents. Not that they would care."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy looked expectantly at Raven, awaiting her usual rant about the upper 10 percent but she remained suspiciously silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Octavia set you up?" She asked and Bellamy nodded reluctantly. "Any chance she was a hot blonde with great boobs?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows surprised, "and was her name was Clarke Griffin?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Raven slapped his arm as he nodded, warning him with stern and austere voice: "Don't talk about _my girl _like that ever again."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your girl?", Bellamy asked confused but then he remembered what Raven said her name was and his face fell again, "you just confirmed my assumption. I didn't know she was Griffin but now it's all clear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I may wear a leg brace now but I still can kick your ass if I have to", Raven grinned, "and Clarke is awesome. She was the only good thing that came out of the Finn diabolical, and she isn't smug or snobby, at all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She's one of the privileged", Bellamy waved her off, "she never had to be responsible for anything. Her life up to now, was probably a nice walk through the land of milk and honey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this was about the background stories and my urge to put in a certain compare... Which one I'm talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the hallways of her old high school felt different now than it used to be.   
Back then, she walked with Wells by her side, fighting off the waves of insecurity she felt and she was so full of _hope _.__

__Clarke smiled lightly as she passed the water fountain she spent a remarkable amount of time at because it was near the locker of the first girl she had a crush on._ _

__Over there, was the janitor closet where she was first kissed by a boy – the kiss was wet and really the worst, but it was a nice memory though._ _

__She flinched when she noticed she was standing in the front of the principal's office. She had a vivid memory of being here when she was told that Wells Jaha was killed the day before by a freshman girl who just lost her parents._ _

__Shaking her head, Clarke knocked at the door and opened it slowly, smiling at Kane._ _

__“Hey”, she greeted him, “mom asked if you can bring dinner home tonight.”_ _

__Kane nodded and asked, “how was your presentation going?”_ _

__Clarke sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind her and dropping on a chair in front of Kane's desk._ _

__“They didn't pay much attention though. You should probably open a day-care at school in about nine months”, Clarke joked and laughed at Kane who was pulling a face in mock-horror._ _

__She was here on her mother's request, making a presentation about sexual education with high school juniors her mother's hospital held every year._ _

__“But really, I think they already know way more about sex then I could tell them”_ _

__Kane grimaced and shook his head: “I don't want to hear about _my children _in that context.”___ _

____Because his students were “his children”, Kane was the best principal the school had since Jaha snapped after Well's death and tried to turn the school in some cult, praying about the _City of Light _.___ _ _ _

______A shiver ran down her back as she remembered._ _ _ _ _ _

______She still missed Wells – and her dad. Sadly she lowered her gaze down to the man's watch on her wrist, which that had belonged to her father and she jumped up suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm sorry Marcus. But I totally forget I was meeting Raven at four”, she hugged the man and took off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke was practically running as she passed the soccer field near the parking lot and noticed the team practicing but in a blur of colors. As she reached the middle of the field, a loud scream stopped her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She spun around, seeing how people assembled near a goal and she was about to start walking again when someone said: “He’s not breathing!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately Clarke headed toward the people which was difficult as her heels sank in the soft soil and edged her way through the crowd, seeing a man with broad shoulders – the teacher- by a boy's side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke examined the emergency quickly, spotting the EpiPen in the teacher's hand who was holding it helplessly over the boy, and she squatted down by his other side._ _ _ _ _ _

______She recognized Bellamy but she could push her annoyance aside, smiling gently at him as she removed the EpiPen out of his hand. He was giving her an inscrutable look but her eyes were already focused on the boy whose face was red and swollen, his breathing erratic ._ _ _ _ _ _

______Confident she administered the drug to the boy and the tension slowly vanished and was replaced with relief as he began to breath normally._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was then, that Bellamy finally got up and released the class._ _ _ _ _ _

______After the ambulance arrived and Clarke spoke to the paramedic she walked over to Bellamy who was sitting on the bench, his face buried in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______She flopped next to him and stayed silent, waiting until he was ready to speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was my fault”, Bellamy finally sighed, “Atom could have died today because of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No”, Clarke frowned at him, “he had an anaphylactic reaction caused by a bee sting. It was not your fault, Bellamy. Adam is fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy blinked at her: “Atom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“His name is _Atom _”, Bellamy stated and eyed her intensely, she could feel that she was blushing, “not Adam.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Atom?” she asked skeptically, “who named their child Atom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Says the _girl _who is called Clarke”, Bellamy said, smirking.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What's that supposed to mean _Bellamy _?” she arched an eyebrow at him challenging.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why are you so picky over names how is it possible you are friends with Octavia?” Bellamy glanced at her, half mocking, half serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke averted her gaze as she felt a strange feeling rushing through her body, shrugging: “I like her name – and I like Octavia. She is my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did the two of you meet?” Bellamy asked and Clarke realized he was wearing shorts which showed off his tanned, really nice legs - all muscle and definition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I was a pre-med student, she thought and tried to fool herself, I spent years examining the human body and living anatomy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke was so caught up in her thoughts of Bellamy's anatomy – for science, of course- she almost forgot to answer: “You don't know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly, he was back to his asshole self, snapping at her: “Would I ask otherwise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She frowned at him before she got up, heading off to her car again and being extremely late for her meeting with Raven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His gaze was burning into her back, but no, she already had spent an evening dealing with his snark and there was no way she was going to repeat that experience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit its not that difficult but can you guess the episode?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University is a bitch, sorry for the delay!  
> But here we go.  
> Can you guess the episode?
> 
> I'm craving for any kind of feedback! So let me know what you think!

After Bellamy ended the call he stared at the wall in front of him. Closing his eyes he collapsed on the couch and laughed, loud and relieved.

_It was over. ___

__It was finally over._ _

__He leaned his head back, thanking whatever gods may be and continued laughing._ _

__Ever since the attorney called him eighteen months ago and told him he was going to review the Shumway-Sydney-case again. His life had been a nightmare of worry and guilt._ _

__Bellamy was glad he had left the teacher's lounge to take the call while his past caught up with him._ _

__Five years ago, Bellamy had been desperate and helpless. Their mother had just died and he was barely able to pay the bills. The threat of Social workers and his sister being taken away to foster care hung over his head. He couldn't let that happen and was willing to do anything._ _

__That willingness was what got him involved with two very shady people – Shumway and Sydney – they had paid him a ridiculous amount of money to _shoot _a man.___ _

____Bellamy did it, he shot the man but either by luck or the will of the gods he didn't kill him._ _ _ _

____After the shooting Bellamy had done a Internet search on the man and found out that he had survived. He also found out that the man was married with a kid._ _ _ _

____Bellamy had no idea how it was possible but he had been pardoned by the judge – that was what his lawyer had just told him, but the burden of guilt would never leave him._ _ _ _

____He was a monster, he knew that, and a part of him would always be the man who was willing to kill, who could pull the trigger. His mother had raised him to be better than that, but he didn't have a choice._ _ _ _

____Bellamy ran his fingers over his face, his joy was overshadowed by his guilt, he got on his feet._ _ _ _

____He needed a distraction to help ease his mind and he remembered he was supposed to meet Octavia at her new apartment._ _ _ _

____When he left town for the trial back in their hometown, Octavia had been living in the dorms but a few months ago she moved in with a friend from college._ _ _ _

____After he came back to town both of them had been busy in their separate lives. Bellamy trying to get his job at the high school back – thank god, Kane understood and even _supported _him – and Octavia was wrapped up in her finals. They usually met up at his apartment when their time allowed.___ _ _ _

______So it was this was his first time Bellamy was going to his sister's new place._ _ _ _ _ _

______As Octavia opened the door, she hummed: “I've been expecting you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure you were”, Bellamy answered stoically and entered, observing the paintings hanging on the walls and the colorful pillows on the couch, “I told you I was coming over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn't expect his sister, who was never into decorating, to have such a cozy and even playful apartment, then he spotted the punching bag in a corner of the living room and smiled. That was more Octavia-like._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly he stepped closer, eyeing the abstract paintings and said: “I didn't know you were into art.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Octavia was rummaging in the kitchen as she answered: “I'm not but my roommate is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy poked his head into the kitchen, watching his sister suspiciously: “And what's the name of this mysterious roommate?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Octavia stopped pouring the wine into glasses – when did Octavia grow up so fast? - and looked up: “Clarke?” The tone of her voice raised at the end, turning her answer into a question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are kidding, right?” Bellamy snapped, “you are living with the _princess _?”  
Bellamy gave her a reproachful look, seriously doubting her choice of friends.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am”, Octavia snapped, “and you better get over yourself, Bell. Because I really like her, she is my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oc-”, he started but was cut off by her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Bellamy. I am twenty-one years old and I love you but you do not get to decide who my friends are. I'm an adult and you need to start treating me like one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bellamy blinked at his sister, looking at her and sighing in defeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You're right”, he grumbled, catching her awaiting look and complied, “and I was wrong. I'm sorry, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Triumphantly Octavia grinned and handed him a glass: “Okay, and now that we cleared that up, what did the lawyer say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bellamy froze in his motion, staring incredulously at his sister: “You knew?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure I knew”, she stepped to him, pulling him in a one-armed hug, “and I still love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bellamy sighed relieved, pressing his sister closer to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They talked about what happened in the past few months and between the lines Bellamy heard that Octavia was dating someone. She didn't call him her boyfriend but _Lincoln _was in grad school, liked to draw her and they spent a great deal of time together.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He even brought her flowers, some type of white lily which were standing on the sideboard. While she told him, she was smiling. Bellamy was not really thrilled about some older guy and his sister, he liked how happy his she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They had just started a conversation about Bellamy's love life – he was casually dating a girl named Roma. He met her not long after the blind-date from hell with Clarke – speaking of the devil, the apartment door opened and she strolled in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke looked exhausted, her shoulder were slouched and her feet dragged along the floor. She was wearing pink scrubs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her eyes darted between the Blake siblings as she yawned and went into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is she okay?” Bellamy asked, glancing concerned towards the kitchen door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Octavia shrugged: “It's always like that when she comes home after a shift at the clinic. She likes helping people and being pre-med but she doesn't love it and therefore it drains her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy hummed in agreement, remembering how confident she handled Atom and was staring at her when she left the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She caught his look, raising her eyebrows in questioned annoyance and he couldn't help but smirk at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke rolled her eyes and disappeared in her room quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He watched her door for a moment too long and it wasn't hard for Octavia to notice, and as he turned back to her she was smiling deviously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: It was My sister's keeper 1.06


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> Since I'm still craving for feedback, let me know what you think!

Clarke and Raven were sitting in a booth at the bar, swaying along to the music and smiling at each other.

__________“I missed you so much”, Clarke said suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aw”, Raven smirked, “I missed you, too. So how is Lexa?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a glint in her eyes but Clarke couldn't figured out what it meant, but she knew, Raven didn't like Lexa. None of her friends did after she isolated Clarke from her friends during the duration of their relationship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We broke up”, Clarke shrugged, “we just weren't meant to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Seeing anyone else since the break-up?” Raven continued and Clarke felt she was up to something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just say what you need to say, Rae”, Clarke growled, rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I heard a rumor you had went on a blind date”, she smirked and Clarke's eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The only person who knew about it was Octavia and she made her promise not to tell anyone about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How do you know about that?” Clarke groaned and buried her face into her hands, remembering the worst date in history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bellamy told me”, Raven shrugged, pulling at Clarke's wrists to get the hands off her face, “well, actually Miller did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The bartender?” Clarke asked, leaning a bit to the side to take a look at the guy at the bar, he looked strangely familiar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Raven nodded: “Yeah, he is Bellamy's best friend and roommate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke arched an eyebrow at her curiously and skeptically: “And how do you know them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“His boyfriend Brian grew up with Monty”, Raven explained, watching the door carefully and grabbed Clarke's arm as she tried to turn to see what caught Raven's attention, “and Monty and Jasper are practically inseparable. We know Jasper from chem class – ah, and Jasper had that crush on Octavia.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke frowned, her head spinning over how close Bellamy's and her worlds seemed to orbit each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Any other romances within the group I should know about?” Clarke asked, massaging her temples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Raven's face went blank and Clarke frowned even harder, looking at Raven as she flustered: “Bellamy and I slept together. It was a one time thing, shortly after Finn...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A strange hot feeling rushed through Clarke's body, which was weird because she didn't even like Bellamy. She couldn't care less who he had sex with... but still, the smile on her face felt forced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you mad?” Raven asked carefully and Clarke barked out a honest laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hell no”, she shook her head emphasizing, still laughing, “it was the worst date ever and I would be the luckiest girl on earth if I didn't have to see him ever again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry to disappoint you, Princess”, Bellamy growled and Clarke jumped at the sound of his low voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Octavia was standing by his side, biting her lip to suppress the laugh and letting loose squeal of delight when she recognized Raven, hugging her fiercely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke was staring at Bellamy, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Seeing his smug smile she was able to break the gaze, turning back to the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The night progressed with drinks all around. Clarke got a little drunk, giggling with Raven and Octavia like maniacs, making Bellamy roll his eyes endlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A tall brunette named Roma joined them later, sitting between Bellamy and her, leaning her head on his shoulder and for some reason making Clarke finish her drinks faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Miller had quite the timing as he appeared at their table and serving them a round of shots called _Shooting Stars _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?” Clarke muttered and Raven, Octavia and even Roma laughed while Bellamy shot a skeptical side-glance at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shrugged and cheered with the others, still wishing for something as she drowned the shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next morning Clarke immediately regretted drinking so much. She moved her head slightly and checked her phone. She was startled to see that she had answered one of Finn's phone calls and couldn't remember a word she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her head was pounding as she tried to sift through her memories for any information while her hands searched the phone... she re-read the message a hundred times:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Finn: See you tonight, I really missed you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If Clarke didn't feel nauseous before, she did now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Could she really have invited Finn Collins to the charity event her mom had been planning for months? Groaning she fell back into her pillows, hoping this was all a cosmic joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But of course it was not joke, since Finn was calling her right now. Probably to go over details, when he should pick her up and how he should dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clarke ran her hands over her face and stumbled through her doorway, frowning towards the couch where Bellamy was sprawled. His arms and legs hung over the armrests and she smiled mildly, quickly averted her gaze as Bellamy stirred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Clarke?” Finn's voice was sharp as she pushed the talk button causing her to wince._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ehm, yeah...right… so about tonight”, Clarke stuttered, arching an eyebrow at Bellamy as he stood up in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who is that?” he mouthed and Clarke rolled her eyes, mouthing 'Finn Collins' back at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bellamy raised his eyebrows and before she could react, he grabbed the phone out of her hand, yawning loudly into the speaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bellamy smirked as Finn reacted and answered: “Bellamy Blake – and who is this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clarke tried half-heartedly to get her phone back, but Bellamy was a giant compared to her and with his hand placed on her head, he kept his distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but she was drunk last night ”, Bellamy grinned at her, turning his back on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She took her chance and snatched the phone out of his hand only to catch Finn's response.  
“...clearly she was drunk if she went home with _you _”, Finn viciously spit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry about that”, Clarke rolled her eyes, stepping quickly to the side avoiding Bellamy as he reached for her phone, “but... about tonight. I don't think-”, she cut herself off as Bellamy's hand tickled her sides, she let out a surprised giggle and almost dropped the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She ran around the couch to get away from him but he followed her, laughing huskily – clearly enjoying himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stop it”, she hissed towards him before focusing back on Finn, “I don't think it's a good idea if we show up together...”, and then the phone was gone yet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bellamy's hand wrapped around her hip to keeping her in place, while he purred: “Because she is going with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke glared up at Bellamy, as she tried to wiggle free but his strong arm was wrapped around her tightly and his grin grew wider. He let her go and handed her the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Finn”, she said, trying to control the damage, “it-”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But Finn interrupted her: “Clarke. You can't be serious. It's Bellamy Blake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He said the name with such disgust that Clarke it angered her, snapping: “I am serious, Finn. Not that is any of your business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Clarke”, his voice softened, “I'm going to be there, tonight. I think we should talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Before she could answer, he hung up and she shot a annoyed glare at Bellamy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I'm hope you are happy now”, she snarled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pretty much”, he smirked before his eyes darkened, “I always wanted to teach that guy a lesson after what he did to Raven.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don't think he got the lesson”, Clarke hissed, “and now he is going to show up, tonight  
_and _you have to go with me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bellamy barked out a laugh: “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It's your fault. I probably could've got rid of him but then you had get your big fathead involved. What are you even doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I crashed on the couch because Octavia, Raven and you were too drunk to get home alone”, he rolled his eyes, “and I'm not going tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, yes you are”, Clarke threatened before sighing, “I need you..”, his eyes widened a little, “to get me out of this mess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bellamy crossed his arms in front of his chest, stepping closer: “Why me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Because it's your fault”, she answered, “and because I don't feel like being around anyone I like at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked at her, before nodding slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay well, the set up is done...
> 
> Day Trip to be continued...


	6. Day  Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wont even come up with a lameass excuse... I just had no time and I'm not really inspired to continue this fic.  
> I've written two more chapters and after them, the fic will pause for some time.
> 
> But don't worry I'm writing a new one!

“So you're going out with Clarke again?”, Raven grinned, hands wrapped around a bottle of water desperate for a cure for the horrible hangover she suffered but she still managed to sound smug, “I saw that coming.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, trying to adjust his tie.

“Watch yourself, Reyes”, he warned her and she laughed before it turned into a groan.

“Does Roma know about this date?”

“It's not a date”, he hissed, ripping the tie off and throwing it on his bed, “and Roma and I... we're not together like _that _.”__

__“More like _this _?” Raven laughed, doing obscene motions behind his back that he saw reflecting in the mirror.___ _

____Bellamy turned around: “Sometimes I wonder who really is the genius around here .”_ _ _ _

____Her eyes regard him and she smiled, nodding: “I think Clarke will approve.”_ _ _ _

____“I hate you, Reyes”, Bellamy retorted mockingly before heading out of his room._ _ _ _

____“You can't lie to me Blake! You know you love me!”, Raven yelled after him and he left smiling._ _ _ _

____As he sat in his car, waiting for Clarke he suddenly realized, he was _nervous _.___ _ _ _

______Why the hell is he nervous? This was absolutely ridiculous, he didn't even like her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey”, she sounded a little breathless as she plopped into the seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey”, he said with a dry mouth, eyes traveling over her and the really devastating red dress she was wearing. He eyes trailed up to her face – red lips, damn she really pulled off the red lips- he then spotted her frown._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where is your tie?” she asked, something glinting in her bright blue eyes as her gaze ran over his appearance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I feel claustrophobic when I'm wearing one”, he explained, not admitting he was just really bad at tying them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke laughed lightly and reached out her hand, unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt and adjusted his collar: “That's better.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His gaze dropped to where her hand was resting on his chest until she to noticed what she was doing and pulled it back into her lap, mumbling: “Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy smirked and started the car._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*  
Clarke was tense, her nerves tingled, and she felt ready to explode as she stepped out of Bellamy's car and into the hotel in where the party had already started._ _ _ _ _ _

______She never felt comfortable in her mother's world, especially at the extravagant parties. She was expected to schmooze the investors, buttering them up so they would donate a great deal of money to the hospital. She felt fake and knew it just wasn't _her _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tonight was more nerve-wracking since she going to need to deal with Finn _and _Bellamy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke let out a weary sigh as Bellamy and her entered the ballroom. Bellamy was so close beside her that she felt him startle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was even less of Bellamy's world and Clarke gently linked her arms with him, ushering him into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Working the room and mingling was easier with Bellamy. Together they made small talk with various doctors and investors and a quick conversation with other pre-med students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Every time they were told what a lovely couple they made and at first she would have to correct them but eventually she stopped bothering and so did Bellamy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mister Blake”, Kane sounded surprised as the couple walked to up Abby and him, “I didn't know you two...were dating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke watched her mother scrutinize Bellamy and then smile _contently _, Clarke didn't expect that and let out a little laugh: “We're not dating. He is just a friend.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abby suddenly looked a little odd, pulling her daughter into a hug: “It's good to see you, honey”, and then whispering in her ear, “I heard Finn Collins is here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke pulled back, answering: “I know. He _wants _to talk.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Abby furled her eyebrows, looking over to Kane and Bellamy who were engaged in a conversation. She muttered to her daughter: “Wonder what he has to say. Should I call security?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clarke shook her head and saw her mother roll her eyes before putting on a tight smile: “Speak of the devil.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hello Abby”, Finn greeted her warmly and her mother smiled at him, all cold professional._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Doctor Griffin is fine, Mr Collins”, Abby answered dryly, still smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finn swallowed visibly and Clarke hid her smile and then her face fell as she looked up and realized he was watching her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Clarke”, he sighed relieved as if he had finally found her after an eternity of searching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She wasn't nearly as happy to see him, partly because he had _that > _look on his face again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was the same look of intensity she saw glinting in his eyes whenever they ran into each other haphazardly. It was the same when he found out Lexa and her had broken up. A mix of determination, hope and... insanity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He looked like he was willing to massacre an entire village to get to her, and she was disturbed by it immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Finn”, she said stoically, watching how Finn was scowling at Bellamy, raising his eyebrows expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bellamy looked down to her, searching her eyes before she nodded. He then stepped back to Kane and her mother, watching Finn from a discreet distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So talk”, Clarke prompted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, noticing how his eyes widened a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I'm so glad to see you ”, Finn smiled, reaching out to touch her arm but she pulled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Finn, don't”, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, “I don't think we should do this again. We've already talked about this to many times, Finn. It's over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But I'm still in love with you”, he blurted out as he reached for her Clarke startled backwards. A hundred thoughts running through her head, when suddenly Bellamy appeared again, glancing daggers at Finn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Clarke, come on”, his voice was soft but also apodictic, “there are some people over here waiting to talk with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then he nodded firmly at Finn before he put his hand on her lower back, leading her away and leaving Finn watching them incredulously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke laughed, feeling a warm rush through her body as his hand still lingering on her back and he lead her to the bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright, I think we need to do some _shots _”, Bellamy grinned at her, holding up two fingers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Rum and Beer were fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Vodka was going to cause him to have a horrible hangover in the next morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tequila, well, Tequila was making him chatty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They had stolen a whole bottle of it, had left the party and now were sitting in a hallway of the hotel, handing the alcohol back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“...my mother raised me to be better, she raised me to be good”, he said, first realizing what he just told her as the words slipped out– and then _fuck it _-, he whispered, “I'm a monster.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He thought would have scared her off and was surprised to find her still sitting by his side, smiling fondly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She took a large sip from the tequila before she shrugged: “You may be a total ass half the time but you are not a killer, Bellamy – you did what you had to do to protect Octavia.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bellamy frowned at her, watching her incredulously: “What is wrong with you? Why didn't you get scared off and flee?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Clarke barked out a laugh, handing him the bottle: “People do a lot of things because they think it's right. Sometimes it's not, but you know... maybe there are no good guys, so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Speaking from experiences, Princess?” he asked before taking a sip, giving her a skeptical look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“My mom was responsible for my dad's death - indirectly”, she whispered and Bellamy felt bad for asking, “and I was so angry with her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bellamy nodded, taking another sip and noticed that the bottle was empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We should probably figure out our way back”, Clarke said, moving besides him but not stand up, her head was almost leaning on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can we figure it out later”, Bellamy asked, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Whenever you are ready”, Clarke hummed in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
